Black Beauty
by Helena Black
Summary: Narcisa Malfoy reflete sobre sua infância, família, lealdade, poder, e o que significa ser bonita. TRADUÇÃO da fic da Diricawl.


****

Black Beauty

Autora: Diricawl

****

E-mail: diricawl85yahoo.com

****

Link para fic em inglês: HelenaBlack

****

E-mail: helenaalleitehotmail.com

****

Sinopse: Narcisa Malfoy reflete sobre sua infância, família, lealdade, poder, e o que significa ser bonita.

__

Black Beauty

Eu sempre fui a vaidosa.

Tudo o que todos sempre viam quando olhavam para mim era cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. _Tão bonita_, diziam. E uma vez que ninguém esperava nada mais de mim, eu decidi muito cedo que não havia sentido em desapontá-los.

Meus dias eram passados diante do espelho. Penteava meu cabelo até que ele brilhasse como um rio de ouro. Aos dez anos de idade eu já usava maquiagem e logo que escolhi minha varinha aprendi cada feitiço cosmético que eu poderia encontrar. Era bonita e amava isso. Deleitava-me com cada elogio que recebia.

Bella costumava me insultar por isso, Andie fazia comentários depreciativos, mas mamãe me adorava. Ela me pegava em seus braços e me balançava de um lado para outro, afugentando minhas lágrimas. Mulheres da Nobre Casa dos Black não choram, ela me disse. Lágrimas eram fraqueza. Fraqueza envergonhava meu nome. Nunca mais chorei.

Ainda que tivesse visto mamãe chorar.

Chorou quando papai bateu nela. Chorou quando seus pais morreram. Chorava às vezes sem um motivo aparente.

Ela era fraca.

O rosto de papai não era um que eu me lembro bem da minha infância. Ele não esteve presente na maioria dela. Mas quando ele estava por perto cuidava para se fazer aparecer. Me envolveu com algemas antes que eu fosse velha o suficiente para saber. Mesmo quando ele estava fora, deixava um buraco na minha vida, uma ameaça, um aviso de que ele poderia estar de volta a qualquer hora e que eu deveria estar esperando.

Bella era a mais forte das três irmãs Black. Se queria alguma coisa, ia em frente e a conseguia. Lembro-me de meu 15º aniversário. Ela pegou a caixinha de música que eu ganhei da vovó. Então a quebrou. Se alguma coisa não fosse da sua maneira, ela não ficava brava. Envolveu o mundo a sua volta e o _fez_ trabalhar para ela.

Bella era a destruidora.

Andrômeda, que eu, na minha estúpida inocência infantil me referia como Andie, era fraca. Sei disso agora, é claro, mas quando éramos irmãs, antes do erro dela, levantava os olhos para ela. Achava que ela tinha tanto talento, tão abençoada. Ela curava o que Bella machucava, e fixou aquela caixa de música. Nunca me amou de verdade, aliás, apenas sentia que era seu dever consertar os crimes de Bella.

Andie era a criadora.

Levantava os olhos para minhas irmãs mais velhas por diferentes razões. Bella era bonita de um jeito sem esforço, e ela tinha tanto poder, ou assim pensava. Eu a respeitava e ela tirava proveito disso. Me fazia sua serva e eu obedecia, nunca reclamando porque era mais do que eu merecia dos deuses. Andie teria sido bonita se tentasse; éramos as irmãs Black acima de tudo. A beleza estava em nosso sangue. Andie interferia com Bella freqüentemente, não porque se preocupava com meu bem-estar, mas porque verdadeiramente odiava nossa irmã mais velha.

Mamãe morreu jovem, mas eu não chorei. Papai ficou ao meu lado, sua mão pesada no meu braço. Todo o peso do orgulho do nosso nome caiu sobre os meus ombros. Senti as correntes. Tinha dezessete, no meu último ano em Hogwarts.

Meu primo Sirius veio falar comigo depois da cerimônia. Um moleque.

"Como você não chorou?"

Eu não gostava muito dos meus primos. Eram garotinhos desprezíveis, e tão fracos. Regulus mostrou alguma esperança, mas Sirius era incorrigível.

"Por que eu deveria?", respondi, minha cabeça erguida, olhos mais frios que o gelo.

Ele me observou por debaixo de seus cabelos pretos. "Sua mãe morreu."

"E?"

E ele foi embora. Andie tinha assistido à conversa, lágrimas ainda correndo por seu rosto, e balançou a cabeça tristemente. Aquele foi o dia em que eu decidi que Andrômeda não era mais a minha irmã.

Bella me levou para debaixo da sua asa. Depois de discutir com papai, ela arranjou um casamento para mim com um elegível sangue-puro que tinha estado alguns anos na frente dela na escola. Aceitei isso porque as duas pessoas que eu respeitava na minha vida decretaram que assim devia ser.

Não é como se tivéssemos nos encontrado muito no dia do nosso casamento. Bella tinha respeito por Lúcio Malfoy mesmo que não tivesse nenhum por mim. Festas e jantares foram dados, fomos formalmente apresentados, e Lúcio ficou entusiasmado comigo desde o início. Afinal, eu era jovem, bonita e sangue-puro. O que mais ele poderia querer?

Eu o admirava. Ele era tão poderoso, tão promissor. Tinha o respeito de homens mais velhos do que ele. Bem, ele era também rico e bonito. Tinha sorte de Ter encontrado um parceiro tão perfeito.

E como Bella, ele era um seguidor do Lorde das Trevas.

Tinha apenas vinte e um anos quando nos casamos, e a não ser pela minha devoção ao meu pai e irmã, eu ainda não tinha decidido a quem ser leal. Lúcio mudou isso para mim.

Ele me mostrou que eu, vaidosa e ingênua como era, podia Ter meu próprio poder. Desde a minha infância, observando as pessoas ao redor, isto era uma coisa que eu secretamente almejava. Nunca pensei que pudesse tê-lo. Afinal, eu era bonita, mas tão simples. Eu não era Bella.

Ele ganhou minha devoção me presenteando com poder. Mostrou-me que a minha beleza era uma arma que eu tinha. Ele me mostrou como.

Em troca, eu dei-lhe um filho.

E ainda, às vezes eu ouso pensar que o aprendiz superou o mestre. Nem Bella, que me ensinou obediência, nem Lúcio, que me ensinou a força, perceberam o que eles fizeram comigo.

Draco é tão meu quanto do pai. Há um laço entre nós mais forte do que qualquer outro laço que eu já vi. É um laço do qual ele não pode escapar. Como ele irá indubitavelmente se rebelar contra o pai, irá amar apenas a mim. Irá ser devotado a _mim_.

Aos três anos de idade, ele correu para o meu quarto, balbuciando sobre um pesadelo. Lágrimas desciam por sua pequena e frágil face. Peguei-o no colo, balancei de um lado para outro, e lhe contei que lágrimas eram fraqueza. Fraqueza trazia vergonha à nossa família.

Ele não chorou desde então.

Sou bonita, mas é uma beleza nociva. Eles amam meu cabelo dourado, meus olhos azuis, e rosto perfeito. Então eles irão fazer qualquer coisa para mim. Uso-os e então os ponho de lado. Sob o comando do meu marido, atraio homens para a minha armadilha e piso neles. Faço o que me ensinaram e lhes dou confiança. Então eu a tiro deles e os deixo nus no frio.

Papai pensava que me controlava, mas eu o tinha envolvido em um só delicado dedo porque o adorava. Ele fartou-se com minha reverência. Quando a peguei de volta e dei para outro, ele morreu.

Joguei este jogo com Lúcio, apesar de ele não Ter percebido. Ele precisa de mim. Sou sua fraqueza. E eu uso isto em minha total vantagem.

Bella, também, confia em sua irmazinha. Tenho o poder agora. Tenho uma posição e riqueza. Estou também no controle de algo que ela nunca terá: uma criança. Oh como ela é ciumenta! O sangue dela irá morrer, mas o meu irá sobreviver, forte e poderoso. Meu Draco, irá ser maior até que o pai. Porque ele terá a mim.

Eu sou, acima de tudo, Narcisa.

Narcisa é a enganadora.

****

N/A: Isto veio para mim em um dia de tristeza então eu decidi escrever. Acredito que Narcisa é a irmã mais nova e "a vaidosa". E há mais sobre ela do que parece...

Continua em **Black Magic** e **Black Heart**.

****

N/T: Sobre o título: Traduzido, seria _Beleza Negra_, mas como o sobrenome da família é _Black_, resolvi deixar o título em inglês mesmo, para deixar com sentido ambíguo.

Sobre as continuações: Cada uma é sobre uma das irmãs Black, esta foi da Narcisa, _Black Magic_ é da Andrômeda e _Black Heart_ da Bellatrix. (Sim, vou traduzir, mas ainda não comecei. Sabem como é, estou no meio de uma semana de provas, e tenho ainda que traduzir o próximo capítulo da outra fic...)


End file.
